For You
by Shinkerbell
Summary: "baiklah bila kau ingin mati duluan. Padahal biar sekalian kubantai habis!"  "Sa-su-ke- kun?" Bagai tersihir aku tak melepas pandangan dari objek yang berada di depanku.  chapter 4 UPDATE -CANON- FOR SASUSAKU FANDAY -TELAT- :
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto** Belongs to** Masashi Kishimoto **

**Final Od****yssey** copyright **saiasaiasaia****Shinkerbell**

Genre : Family/Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : SASUSAKU

**P.S**** : CANON, ****aneh (?), ****may be ada adegan yang mirip chapter 500, ****diusahakan tidak**** OOC**

"Mengapa?"

"Jangan tanya mengapa" jawab suamiku yang kini tengah mengenakan hitai ate Konoha miliknya menghadap cermin.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, sebelah tanganku mengelus-ngelus lembut perutku yang sedang terisi kehidupan yang mungkin tak berapa lama lagi akan terlahir ke dunia. Airmata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku, siap menetes.

"Jangan menangis, aku melakukan ini untuk melindungi kalian dan desa"

Suamiku, Uchiha sasuke. Tiba-tiba merengkuhku erat dalam belai rambut merah mudaku lembut dan ia kecup keningku kemudian ia usap pipiku untuk menghapus airmata yang terlukis disana.

"berjanjilah untuk pulang sesegera mungkin Sasuke-kun, aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang bu . ."

"Ssstt.. sudahlah. Aku pasti pulang, sebagai ketua skuad anbu sudah seharusnya aku membantu shinobi lainnya melawan orang itu. Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Keadaan di tengah kota Konoha benar-benar sudah mengkhawatirkan"

Sasuke mencoba menenangkanku yang sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi tetap saja aku cemas, karena lawan suamiku adalah kakek buyutnya sendiri. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Madara. Padahal tiga tahun yang lalu ia dikabarkan telah tewas oleh Naruto dan Sasuke yang waktu itu hampir kehilangan nyawa mereka di lembah akhir, tapi nyatanya kini dia muncul kembali untuk menghancurkan Konoha yang sangat ia benci dengan jurus yang lebih hebat

"Tetaplah selamat, kumohon.."

Namun ia hanya tersenyum tipis seperti biasanya. Senyuman terindah yang mungkin hanya ia tunjukkan padaku.

"Pasti Sakura, namun yang terpenting bagiku sekarang adalah keselamatan kalian. Aku tidak mau kalian terluka"

Kemudian Sasuke menggendongku dengan bridal style, aku agak kaget juga.

"Sebelum pergi, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke tempat para penduduk diungsikan. Agar kalian tetap aman bersama yang lainnya"

**~Final Od****yssey~**

Sepanjang perjalanan dari rumah kami yang terletak di pinggir desa menuju camp pengungsian, kulihat suasana di Konoha begitu mencekam. Asap hitam mengepul dimana-mana yang berasal dari rumah-rumah penduduk dan pohon yang terbakar. Awan-awan kelabu yang mewarnai langit hari ini menambah aura gelap di desa . Bunyi kunai dan shuriken yang silih berganti berdentingan dan teriakan penuh semangat para Shinobi terdengar samar di telingaku. Kutengokkan wajahku ke atas untuk memandang wajah Sasuke'ku yang terlihat tidak tenang. Tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya ia secemas ini.

Akhirnya kami pun tiba di camp pengungsian, bola mata onyx-nya sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu dikerumunan orang-orang yang panik dan berduka.

Para orangtua memegang erat tangan anak mereka yang masih kecil, jerit tangis pilu anak-anak yang ditinggal 'pergi' ayah, ibu dan keluarga mereka yang meninggal di medan perang sangat menyayat hati. Hal itu membuatku takut, aku tak bisa membayangkan apabila akulah yang nanti berada di posisi mereka. Segera kubuang jauh-jauh pikiran tersebut dari otakku. Jangan sampai itu terjadi pada keluarga kami yang baru berjalan satu setengah tahun. Kurasakan tendangan kecil di perutku, tampaknya si kecil juga turut merasakan kesedihan yang kini melandaku.. Kuelus perutku lagi untuk memberikan ketenangan padanya sambil berkata dalam hati 'tidak apa-apa nak, jangan khawatir. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ibu percaya pada ayahmu'

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya begitu menemukan sosok yang ia cari

"Tsunade-sama!" teriak Sasuke

"Ah, Sasuke. Kenapa tidak membantu Naruto?. Apa Sakura mau melahirkan?" tanya mantan hokage kelima sekaligus guru medisku itu dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kami.

Kemudian Sasuke menurunkanku dari gendongannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menitipkan Sakura padamu. Tolong jaga dia dan anak kami sementara aku bertarung melawan orang itu. Hanya aku tandingannya, sharingan harus dilawan dengan sharingan"

Nada suara Sasuke terdengar datar, namun tersirat kecemasan didalamnya.

"Oh tentu saja, kami semua yang berada disini akan menjaganya sehingga kau bisa melaksanakan tugasmu dengan lancar"

"terima kasih, aku percayakan mereka padamu"

Lalu Sasuke menoleh kepadaku yang berada di sampingnya,

"Sakura, jaga dirimu dan anak kita baik-baik. Aku sayang kalian"

Ia kecup perut dan bibirku cepat dan menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata hingga aku tak sempat mengatakan apapun padanya.

"Kami selalu mendoakanmu Sasuke-kun, pulanglah dengan selamat" bisikku sambil menahan tangis yang lagi-lagi ingin keluar dari bola mata emeraldku.

"Kenapa Sakura, apa kau merasa tidak enak?" tanya Tsunade-sama memegang nadi tanganku.

Aku hanya menggeleng lemah

"Syukurlah, kutinggal sebentar tidak apa-apa kan?. Aku hendak mengecek persediaan obat-obatan dulu. Para medis sibuk sekali dari empat jam yang lalu, karena banyaknya korban akibat serangan tentara setan yang berada di bawah kendali lelaki jahat itu"

"Iya Shisou"

"Sambil menungguku, tolong bantu tenangkan anak-anak di pojok sana ya"

Tunjuk Tsunade-sama pada sekumpulan anak yang boleh dibilang adalah kakak beradik Terlihat seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar enam tahun yang sedang menggendong bayi berusia satu tahunan yang sedang menangis dan seorang anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun berusaha menghentikan tangis adik kecilnya itu. Kuhampiri mereka.

"Adik bayinya kenapa menangis terus?" tanyaku sehalus mungkin sambil mengusap-usap rambut adik bungsu mereka yang berwarna coklat kemerahan, berharap tangisnya mereda dengan itu.

"Hika-chan ingin minum susu, tapi ibu belum juga pulang dari toko kami sejak tadi pagi. Mendadak saat kami sedang bermain di ruang tengah, sekelompok ninja chunin membawa kami kesini. Mereka bilang di luar berbahaya" jawab sang kakak sulung.

"Tadinya kami ingin menunggu ibu kembali, tapi mereka bilang tak ada waktu. Ibu kami pasti akan segera menyusul" ujar si adik perempuan

Aku terenyuh, aku merasakan firasat kalau ibu mereka tidak akan pernah kembali. Karena wilayah pertokoan Konoha telah habis terbakar oleh api hitam amaterasu Madara saat aku melewatinya bersama Sasuke-kun tadi. Mustahil ada yang selamat dari sana.

Kudekap mereka bertiga dalam pelukku, sungguh malang nasib mereka. Aku bingung mesti berkata apa jikalau mereka tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Yang tegar ya anak-anak, badai pasti berlalu"

CTAAAARR

Gemuruh ledakan keras di luar sana membuat anak-anak tersebut makin mempererat pelukannya padaku. Kurasa itu bunyi jurus Kirin milik Sasuke yang memanfaatkan api amaterasu.

Bunyi tebing yang runtuh susul menyusul dan menimbulkan getaran yang cukup dahsyat hingga terasa sampai ke tempat kami berlindung.

"Kakak, aku takut.." bisik si adik perempuan

Si kakak sulung hanya bisa menggenggam erat tangan si adik sambil tetap memelukku. Dia mencoba untuk kuat meski dia sendiri merasa ketakutan.

Setelah beberapa saat, getaran tersebut akhirnya berhenti. Barulah datang Tsunade-sama beserta istri hokage keenam dibelakangnya, yaitu Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang benar-benar tulus mencintai Naruto sejak lama. Naruto memang pantas mendapatkan gadis sebaik dia. Sekarang mereka telah memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang baru berumur beberapa minggu, belum genap sebulan. Namanya Uzumaki Narita.

"Maaf Sakura, aku agak lama" ucap Tsunade shisou, agak menyesal.

"Tidak apa shisou, lagipula aku disini tidak sendirian. Karena ada anak-anak ini"

Aku melirik tiga anak kecil yang telah terlepas dari pelukanku. Mereka tampak malu-malu pada nenek Tsunade dan Hinata yang tengah menggendong Narita.

Tsunade shisou mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada anak-anak kecil ini lalu memanggil beberapa ninja muda sekelas genin yang kemudian membawa mereka pergi dari sisiku dan membiarkan kami bertiga yang tersisa. Aku tanya mengapa mereka dibawa pergi lagi, Tsunade shisou bilang nenek ketiga anak itu mencari mereka di sebelah utara tempat pengungsian. Beliau tahu, bahwa ibu mereka telah tewas dalam serangan Madara sesuai dugaanku. Aku bersyukur, mereka masih memiliki keluarga.

**~Final Odyssey~**

Karena kondisi pengungsian yang kian sesak oleh orang-orang yang mengungsi, kami pun terpaksa harus dipisahkan ke bagian khusus tempat para ibu hamil dan menyusui. Apalagi kondisiku yang sedang hamil tua dan kemungkinan akan melahirkan dalam waktu dekat. Aku hanya disuruh tiduran di kasur lipat sederhana bersama beberapa ibu hamil lainnya. Di sampingku ada Hinata yang duduk menemani menggantikan nenek Tsunade yang sibuk berlalu lalang kesana kemari mengurus penduduk dan ninja-ninja yang terluka parah.

"Sakura-chan, kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja padaku ya"

Hinata menawarkan bantuan sambil menimang-nimang Narita yang terus merajuk tidak tenang.

"Baiklah nyonya Hokage…" kataku sedikit menggoda Hinata

Hinata langsung blushing dan berkata padaku kalau dia merasa kurang nyaman disebut nyonya Hokage. Aku hanya tertawa kecil padanya.

Hnn, Naruto dan Hinata. Dua teman baikku yang sangat serasi. Mereka terkenal di masyarakat sebagai ninja yang baik budi dan suka menolong. Aku termasuk salah satu orang yang selalu ditolong oleh mereka, terutama Naruto. Bertahun-tahun aku dan Sasuke menjadi beban di hatinya, tapi dia tak pernah mengeluh. Senyum bodohnya itu selalu menjadi penerang hatiku yang sendu. Penerang hati kami para sahabatnya. Kini kau mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu yang nyata. Menjadi Hokage termuda setelah Yondaime-sama, memiliki istri yang sangat mencintaimu, seorang putra yang lucu dan para penduduk Konoha bahkan negara lain pun mengakui keberadaanmu seperti apa yang kau inginkan dahulu.

Kehidupan yang kami jalani saat ini mungkin adalah jalan terbaik yang Tuhan tunjukkan bagi kami semua. Aku berharap semoga masa-masa indah ini tak cepat berlalu bak angin musim semi.

"Nona Tsunade, gawat!"

Sai muncul dengan luka-luka sayatan di wajah dan tangannya membawa berita. Entah itu akan menjadi kabar baik atau buruk. Aku hanya bisa diam memperhatikan mereka dari jarak lima meter. Pembicaraan mereka tak begitu terdengar jelas karena suasana di sekitarku cukup ramai. Tapi dapat kutangkap ekspresi nenek Tsunade yang berubah pucat setelah mendengarkan penjelasan mantan anggota Nee itu. Hinata yang juga penasaran sepertiku, memilih mendekati mereka dan menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi. Dan raut wajah Hinata pun ikut-ikutan berubah seperti nenek Tsunade. Sesekali Sai melirik ke arahku, membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi kami-sama?. Kuharap itu tak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke-kun.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku untuk mencari tahu kebenaran pada mereka. Namun Sai malah buru-buru pergi begitu menyadari aku mendekat. Nenek Tsunade terlihat resah, Hinata gugup dan kebingungan..

"Ada apa shisou?"

"Sakura, sebenarnya…"

**TO BE CONTINUE**

_Jyaah, saya kembali dengan fict tanpa humor. Karena selera humor saia sedang kabur entah kemana, __maka __saia memutuskan untuk mengetik cerita ini saja.__Ide cerita ini sudah cukup lama berputar-putar di kepala saia.__ Bagi yang menunggu update-an herbivor follower 6, yang sabar ya... *emang ada yang nunggu?* _

Apakah ini cerita Pasaran, abal, gaje? .. saia gak bakat bikin fict non humor ternyata.

_Saia hanyalah seorang author __amatir__, jadi mohon bimbingannya._

**Minta review-nya?… REVIEW AND REVIEW? **


	2. Chapter 2

Wah ternyata fict ini cukup mendapatkan respon positif dari para reader and reviewer sekalian. Saya pikir akan mendapat flame lol.

**Balas review : **

**Tobi anak baik, Miss Uchiwa Sasusaku, 4ntk4-ch4n, Azuka kanahara, Hikari uchiha hatake, Kagurazaka suzuran, Sasusaku, Chisa Kiro'Yoid, Uchiharuno sasusaku, Yunacha'Zaitte, Micon, Chippyu, Cherry sakusasu, Haruno Nanako.**

Terima kasih banyak telah mereview dan memberikan saran dan kritiknya. Sebagian besar berharap Sasuke tidak mati . Hnn, oke akan saya usahakan Saskey segera mati! *dibantai* **becanda kok**. Dibaca saja ya, insya allah ini adalah solusi paling baik untuk reader dan author :3.

Untuk **Meoong** : makasih udah suka cerita humor lebayness itu –plaak- . Sebenarnya Herbivor follower 6 baru dapet 1.149 word, jadi belum bisa saia publish . Sabar meoong..

**Naruto** Belongs to** Masashi Kishimoto **

**Final Odyssey** / **For You **copyright **saiasaiasaia Shinkerbell**

Genre : Family/Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

Pairing : SASUSAKU

**P.S : CANON, C****hapter dua ini sedikit OOC ToT****, OC.**

_Disarankan sambil mendengarkan lagu naruto shippuden ending 12 (For You) serta instrument sadness and sorrow (Toshiro masuda)_

"Ada apa shisou?"

"Sakura, sebenarnya.."

Aku mulai merasakan firasat buruk, seandainya apa yang kudengar dari mulut nenek Tsunade adalah kenyataan pahit, entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Aku pun tak bisa membayangkan. Beliau menarik tanganku kembali ke tempat tidur, aku disuruh duduk di kasurku. Sedangkan beliau duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki Hinata yang kini telah pamit undur diri untuk suatu hal. Kami duduk berhadapan, Tsunade shisou menghela nafas.

"Sebelum aku mengatakannya, aku ingin kau berjanji untuk tidak shock atau bersedih. Sebab kabar ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya Sakura. Percaya dan berjanjilah padaku."

Tubuhku gemetar, peluh dingin membanjiri wajahku. Aku sangat takut, dari rangkaian kata yang diucapkan beliau, ini pasti kabar buruk. Dan aku tidak bisa menerimanya, aku tidak siap. Mataku sudah berkaca-kaca. Walau bagaimanapun, aku tak bisa untuk tidak menangis. Aku mengganggukan kepalaku pelan.

"Sai bilang, Shikamaru dan kawan-kawan telah berhasil menangani tentara setan milik Madara. Sedangkan Naruto luka-luka cukup parah, tapi dia sudah diamankan ke rumah sakit pusat Konoha. Hinata tadi pergi untuk Sasuke, dia…"

"Sasuke-kun kenapa Shisou.?" tanyaku tak sabar karena beliau menggantung ucapannya sesaat.

Pikiranku sudah dipenuhi oleh hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Dia menggunakan jurus Susanoo pada Madara, kemudian menghujamkan pedang totsuka (Sakegari no tachi) yang berasal dari Susanoo tersebut padanya yang mengakibatkan orang yang terkena jurus tersebut akan terlempar dan tersegel selamanya dalam dunia genjutsu mimpi."

"Lalu?"

"Seperti kau ketahui, Madara memiliki jurus jikukan ninjutsu yang artinya meskipun dia ditusuk atau dihajar sekalipun semuanya hanya akan sia-sia belaka karena tidak akan melukainya sama sekali dengan kata lain menembus tubuhnya. Untuk mengantisipasi hal tersebut, Sasuke mengunci tubuh Madara dari belakang dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri ikut tertusuk dan terhisap ke dalam genjutsu pedang totsuka."

"Jadi Sasuke-kun~~.."

"Begitulah.."

Mataku panas, hidungku memerah menahan tangis. Sungguh aku tak kuasa membendung gejolak kesedihan di dadaku. Sudah bisa dipastikan, derai airmata mengalir di pipi. Tsunade Shisou meminjamkan bahunya untukku mengeluarkan semua sesak hati ini. Beliau mengelus-elus punggungku.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu Sakura, kehilangan orang yang kita cintai memang sangat menyakitkan. Aku pernah merasakan berada di posisimu. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai anak kandungku. Jadi kau harus kuat mengatasi cobaan ini."

Aku terisak-isak di bahu beliau, sungguh hatiku sangat teriris pilu. Rasanya ada ribuan kunai beracun yang menusuk. Mengapa ini semua harus terjadi padaku, mengapa aku tidak bisa berbahagia dengan tenang bersama orang yang kucintai. Mengapa semua yang kusayangi selalu pergi meninggalkanku. Saat aku ingin melihat Sasuke-kun tersenyum bahagia mendapatkan 'hadiah' yang sangat ia nantikan dariku, ikatan kebahagiaan kami malah terputus karena ia pergi dari sisiku. Aku jadi teringat kenangan malam pertama pernikahan kami.

**Flashback **

"Sasuke-kun, aku merasa apa yang telah terjadi pada kita sekarang adalah mimpi"

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dada bidang Sasuke-kun yang sedang tiduran mengenakan kemeja putih yang kancingnya sudah sedikit terbuka.

"Hnn"

"Tak pernah aku merasa sebahagia ini sejak kau meninggalkan kami, team tujuh."

Ia terdiam sejenak, memikirkan sesuatu hal. Kemudian ia merengkuhku dalam pelukannya. Wajah kami berhadapan, dekat sekali. Semburat merah terukir di wajahku. Matanya yang hitam pekat menerawang ke dalam mataku cukup lama. Kurasakan ketulusan dan kelembutan yang terlukis disana.

"Maaf, kalau selama ini aku sering membuatmu terluka."

"Eh."

"Apa kau tahu Sakura, betapa menyesalnya aku ketika hendak membunuhmu menggunakan kunai beracun yang kau arahkan padaku. Betapa menyesalnya aku saat harus meninggalkanmu di malam sedingin itu, sungguh menyesalnya aku menyia-nyiakan kesetiaan cintamu dan kebaikan hati Naruto dan semua orang yang dengan ikhlas memaafkan semua kesalahanku. Aku hanyalah orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti apa itu arti kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya. Arti saling memahami dan memaafkan dan lebih mementingkan balas dendam yang berakhir dengan penyesalan. Aku pun tak mengerti kenapa aku sekarang bisa berada disini bersamamu. Karena itu, kesempatan ini tak akan pernah kusia-siakan. Aku akan terus membela Konoha dan membuatmu bahagia hingga maut yang memisahkan kita."

"Sasuke-kun~~" aku terharu mendengarnya. Baru kali ini ia berkata panjang lebar padaku.

Kupeluk ia lebih erat, sebuah ciuman manis menutup pembicaraan kami sampai disini. Ditemani cahaya rembulan, angin malam yang dingin semilir mengiringi kami berdua terlena dalam indahnya malam pertama.

**End of flashback**

"Tapi ada kabar baik untukmu, Sasuke belum tentu meninggal. Karena ia hanya terjebak dalam genjutsu mimpi jurusnya sendiri. Tanamkan keyakinan tersebut dalam hatimu Sakura."

Kuseka airmataku, apakah ini artinya aku harus menunggu lagi Tuhan?. Setelah sekian tahun aku menunggunya, sekarang aku harus menunggunya lagi dalam ketidakpastian yang lebih tidak jelas. Padahal kami baru sebentar mencecap kebahagiaan dalam kebersamaan yang indah. Dosa macam apa yang telah kami perbuat hingga takdir menguji kesabaran kami terus. Kurasakan peluh dingin makin lama semakin banyak keluar dari pori-pori kulitku, rasa sakit menjalar di perutku.

"Tsunade shisou,.." ucapku menahan sakit sembari mengusap-usap perutku yang buncit.

Tampaknya beliau mengerti apa yang akan terjadi. Maka beliau membaringkanku dan memanggil beberapa ninja medis untuk membantunya mengurus persalinanku.

**~For You~**

"Selamat Sakura, anakmu laki-laki" ungkap Tsunade-sama yang telah memandikan bayiku.

"Dia tampan sekali, mirip Sasuke loh Sakura!" tambah Ino yang turut membantuku melahirkan.

Aku tersenyum menerima bayiku dari gendongan Tsunade shisou. Yah, ia sungguh mirip dengan Sasuke-kun. Ia sangat manis dan lucu. Rambut hitam dan wajahnya yang tirus, mengingatkanku pada Sasuke kecil. Sayang, ia belum sempat mendapat kasih sayang dari sang ayah yang sangat menantikan kehadirannya. Kukecup kening malaikat kecil sekaligus jantung hatiku ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namanya Sakura?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Raito, Uchiha Raito." jawabku singkat

Kuberi ia nama Raito yang berasal dari kata Light yang berarti cahaya. Karena aku berharap dia akan menjadi cahaya penerang bagi keluarga, sahabat dan desanya di masa depan. Menjadi ninja yang baik hati, suka menolong dan berbakti pada negara.

"Wah nama yang bagus, pasti Raito akan menjadi ninja jenius seperti ayahnya." kata Ino

"Arigatou…"

"Ngg, Sakura yang sabar ya,, aku juga turut berduka atas musibah yang menimpa Sasuke-kun." Kata Ino dengan nada sedih.

"Terima kasih Ino, terima kasih.." seulas senyum getir menghiasi bibirku.

"Perang di luar sana berakhir berkat pengorbanan suamimu Sakura. Konoha, hokage dan penduduk desa sangat berterima kasih atas jasanya."

Ucap tetua konoha bernama Koharu yang menyeruak muncul dari belakang Ino sambil membawa seikat bunga lily putih. Tetua Homura, para petinggi negara Hi, dan teman-teman juga terus berdatangan menjenguk. Mereka memberikanku semangat untuk bertahan.

Aku menguatkan hati untuk tidak menangisi Sasuke-kun lagi. Aku telah berjanji pada Tsunade shisou. Semoga kemungkinan Sasuke-kun hidup seperti apa yang pernah beliau katakan padaku memang benar adanya. Aku bersyukur kini memiliki Raito, ia adalah anugerah terindah yang Tuhan titipkan padaku. Aku akan menjaga dan mendidiknya dengan baik. Seperti apa yang dipesankan oleh Sasuke-kun.

**~For You~**

Detik, menit, jam, hari, bulan dan tahun berlalu begitu cepat, tak terasa sudah enam tahun kulalui kesendirian ini bersama Raito. Secara fisik ia sangat mirip dengan Sasuke-kun, tapi sifat-sifatnya hampir mirip denganku. Ia periang, lincah, rajin berlatih dan tentunya digemari banyak gadis-gadis kecil di sekitarnya. Hanya saja ia sedikit emosian.

"ibu!, lihat deh, lihat deh. Paman Naruto beliin Raito seperangkat alat ninja mainan edisi terbaru."

Ia menyodorkan shuriken dan kunai plastik itu padaku begitu keluar dari gerbang akademi.

"Eeeeh, jangan panggil Hokage dengan sebutan paman Naruto sayang. Panggil beliau Hokage-sama"

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, aku sendiri yang menyuruhnya begitu"

Naruto muncul sembari menuntun Narita yang juga memegang mainan yang sama seperti Raito di tangan kanannya.

"Naruto, jangan terlalu memanjakan Raito. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu."

"Sakura, sudahlah. Aku ikhlas membagi kasih sayangku untuk anakmu. Lagipula aku masih merasa bersalah, gara-gara aku…"

"Jangan ungkit peristiwa itu lagi Naruto, yang lalu biarlah berlalu."

Aku tersenyum penuh kebohongan, padahal dalam hati, luka lama itu kembali menganga mengingat suamiku. Sampai saat ini aku masih berharap Sasuke akan segera keluar dari genjutsu yang membelenggunya bersama Uchiha madara.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Ah iya, bagaimana kabar Hanami.?"

Tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hanami adalah anak kedua Naruto yang berusia dua tahun, baru-baru ini dia sakit panas tinggi sehingga harus dirawat di rumah sakit pusat Konoha.

"Sekarang kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik dari tiga hari yang lalu. Besok Tsunade baachan memperbolehkannya pulang."

"Syukurlah.. ngg, kami duluan ya Naruto. Raito ada latihan jurus api dengan Kakashi-sensei."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan!" Naruto dan Narita melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada kami.

**~For You~**

Raito termasuk anak yang cukup beruntung, sejak kecil banyak orang yang perhatian dan menyayanginya. Mata sharingan keturunan klan Uchiha pun telah aktif sejak ia berumur lima tahun. Maka dari itu, setahun belakangan ini dia memintaku untuk mengajaknya berlatih mengasah sharingan dan jurus-jurus klan dengan Kakashi-sensei yang notabene juga memilikinya. Ia antusias sekali mempelajari banyak jurus baru. Aku senang melihatnya bahagia dan tumbuh sehat. Sebelum berangkat ke tempat latihan, ia selalu menyempatkan diri berdoa di depan foto ayahnya.

"Ayah, hari ini Raito akan belajar jurus katon gokakyu no jutsu. Latihannya cukup susah, doakan Raito ya semoga dalam seminggu ini Raito bisa menguasai jurus tersebut. Ayah cepat pulang dong, Raito dan ibu sayang sekali sama ayah. Kami merindukan ayah. Raito ingin digendong di bahu ayah, kayak Narita yang digendong paman Naruto. Raito janji, Raito akan menjadi anak yang baik dan membuat ayah dan ibu bangga sama Raito."

Ia mengakhiri doanya dengan menaruh setangkai bunga lily putih yang ia tanam sendiri di belakang rumah. Raito memang anak baik.

Namun, tak sedikit masalah yang harus dihadapi anakku di usianya yang terbilang masih sangat muda. Kabarnya para ninja pemburu dari negara lain menginginkan sharingan miliknya. Maka sehari-hari Raito harus diawasi minimal oleh seorang anbu yang ditugaskan oleh Naruto untuk menjaganya. Walau begitu, hatiku tidak pernah tenang bila berlama-lama meninggalkannya sendiri. Aku takut kehilangan putraku satu-satunya.

Di akhir pekan, Raito dan kawan-kawannya sering bermain bola atau permainan lainnya di hutan pinggiran desa untuk melepas penat setelah seminggu berkutat dengan latihan dan tugas-tugas dari akademi.

"Goooll! Yeah, aku berhasil." ucap Kenichi, putra pertama Shikamaru.

"Hebat juga kau Ken, kupikir kau bisanya tidur saja?" kata Narita becanda

"Bolanya sampai mental jauh ke dalam ke hutan loh." Tambah Raito.

"Ambil bolanya dong Kenichi, kau kan yang menendangnya." Perintah Sano, anak Sai dan Ino. Dia setahun lebih tua dari Raito, Narita dan Kenichi.

"Huh merepotkan,.. kipernya kan Taro. Dia yang harusnya ngambil." Tunjuk Kenichi pada seekor anjing kecil peliharaan Narita.

"Lah, masa nyuruh anjingku?" Narita mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Biar aku saja yang ngambil, tunggu sebentar ya." Raito beranjak mencari bola ke dalam hutan.

"Dimana sih bolanya?"

Raito menyibak semak-semak dan dedaunan di sekitarnya. Karena sang bola tidak kunjung terlihat.

"Apakah ini bolamu nak?" tanya seorang pria

"Ah iya, itu bolaku paman. Akhirnya ketemu juga." Raito menerima bola tersebut dengan bangga.

Ia mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada 'paman' tersebut dan segera lari menuju teman-temannya yang lama menunggu.

"Hnn, anak itu.." gumam si pria.

**TO BE CONTINUE **

Lalalalalalalalalala *saraf author kumat*

Rasanya di akhir-akhir fict ini jadi agak humor T.T *jeduk-jedukin pala ke laptop*

Sekedar info, nama Raito itu saya ambil dari nama Light yagami dari anime Death note! Tapi tentunya Raito yang ini gak gila bunuh membunuh kayak Light yagami lol.

**S****ELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI 1431 H. **

**MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN T.T **

**Ok, author minta reviewnya dong *ditabok***

**Review and Review?**

**2010 ****年 ****09****月****13 ****日**


	3. Chapter 3

"jadi bagaimana Sakura? apa kau menerimanya?" Tanya Ibiki sopan

Kami berdua kini sedang duduk terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius di kediaman Uchiha

"maaf Ibiki-san, aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Karena aku percaya, dia pasti akan kembali suatu saat nanti"

**Naruto** Belongs to** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Final Odyssey** / **For You **copyright **saiasaiasaia Shinkerbell**

Genre : Family/Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

Pairing : SASUSAKU

CANON VERSE

"A,aa, aku mohon maaf, aku tidak bermaksud lancang Sakura" Ibiki menundukkan badannya

"Iya aku mengerti perasaanmu sebagai seorang kakak, tapi aku belum bisa menerima Idate-san. Aku masih sangat mencintai suamiku. _**Hontou ni sumimasen**_"

Ibiki kembali pulang dengan tangan hampa untuk kedua kalinya, usahanya melamarkan Sakura untuk dijadikan istri adik bungsunya kembali gagal. Walau dia tahu betul bahwa aku, Uchiha Sakura tak mungkin menyerah mencintai Uchiha Sasuke, suamiku yang tak kunjung jelas kemana rimbanya setelah terakhir kali dikabarkan tewas terhisap genjutsu pedang totsuka, jasadnya pun tak pernah ditemukan.

"kalau begitu aku pamit, salam untuk Raito" ucap Ibiki saat aku mengantarnya hingga pintu depan, ia kembali ber-**ojigi**.

"baiklah, terima kasih juga atas kuenya. Raito pasti senang sekali, maaf sering merepotkan" aku pun membalas dengan ber-ojigi juga.

"Jaga diri dan anakmu baik-baik, aku percaya kau wanita yang kuat"

"Un, wakatta"

Beginilah aku, setahun belakangan semenjak "kematian" Sasuke-kun enam tahun yang lalu, sudah beberapa orang pemuda dan ninja-ninja hebat yang memberanikan diri melamarku. Tak sedikit dari mereka membawakan banyak hadiah untukku dan Raito. Tapi seberapa baik pun mereka, aku tak bisa menerima mereka. Termasuk Morino Idate yang tampaknya belum menyerah akanku. Kukira pernyataannya saat masih genin ketika kami mengawalnya di pertandingan lari antar pulau, tentang membicarakan masa depan denganku hanyalah candaan belaka. Padahal ia sungguh menyukaiku. Kabarnya kudengar dari mulut ember Ino bahwa Sabaku no Gaara sang Kazekage pun hendak melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Idate lakukan. Untuk yang satu itu, nampaknya aku perlu bantuan ekstra.

"Tadaima" 

Suara manis anakku yang lucu menyadarkanku dari lamunan, aku segera menuju pintu depan untuk menyambutnya. Pasti dia lelah sekali setelah seharian bermain di hutan bersama teman-temannya.

"Okaeri" jawabku

"Ibu, aku lapar" ungkapnya sambil merajuk memeluk pinggangku dengan sedikit berjengit karena tinggi badannya masih tidak seberapa.

"Aduh anak ibu pasti capek banget, Tadi habis main apa sama Narita dan kawan-kawan?"

"Aku tadi main sepak bola, pertandingannya seru sekali bu! Timku menang, dan tim Narita Kalah"

Ucapnya penuh semangat. Ia tak menceritakan tentang paman yang memungutkan bolanya.

"Wah anak ibu memang hebat!"

Kataku mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya yang lebat dan lembut.

Aku langsung mengajaknya ke dapur untuk makan kue dango dan puding tomat buatanku. Kubilang pada Raito bahwa itu adalah kue dango titipan paman Idate untuknya. Walau tidak begitu mengenal Idate itu siapa, karena ia baru melihatnya sekali saat Idate pertama kali datang ke rumah kami enam bulan yang lalu. Raito senang-senang saja, karena acapkali ada beberapa orang datang ke rumah selalu membawakannya oleh-oleh baik berupa mainan maupun makanan. Tapi ia tidak tahu maksud kedatangan mereka kemari adalah untuk menjadi calon ayah barunya. Aku belum mau memberitahukannya pada Raito. Lagipula aku sama sekali tidak tertarik mengambil salah satu dari mereka untuk menggantikan posisi Sasuke-kun.

**~For You~**

"ibu, besok Kakashi-sensei akan mengajariku jurus elemen petir" kata Raito

sebelum ia memasuki alam mimpi, jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan, waktunya pangeran kecilku tidur

"Jangan-jangan jurus Chidori?" tebakku sambil membetulkan selimutnya

"Eh, Ibu tahu itu jurus apa?" ungkapnya antusias

Tentu saja ibu tahu sayang, karena itu adalah jurus yang hanya dikuasai oleh ayahmu dan Kakashi-sensei, sekaligus jurus yang hampir dipakai untuk membunuh ibu oleh pria yang sangat ibu sayangi. Mana mungkin ibu lupa akan hal itu.

"Ya, karena ayahmu dulu sangat menguasai jurus itu" jawabku singkat

"_**Sugoi**_! Pasti itu jurus yang sangat hebat, aku pasti akan menguasainya agar bisa menjadi pria yang kuat seperti ayah!"

Ucap Raito riang, hatiku sungguh bahagia melihatnya

"Ibu percaya padamu, _**oyasumi (*selamat tidur/istirahat**_" kukecup dahinya lembut

"_**Oyasumi**_" balasnya

tak lupa ia pun mengucapkannya pada sebuah figura dimana ada fotoku yang sedang duduk, tanganku bertumpu pada perutku yang membuncit dan tampak Sasuke yang berdiri disampingku meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahuku. Itulah foto terakhirku bersama Sasuke saat usia kandunganku menginjak tujuh bulan saat acara baby shower Raito.

Aku mematikan lampu, kemudian kututup perlahan pintu kamarnya. Kamar yang Raito tempati sekarang adalah kamar yang dulu juga ditempati oleh Sasuke-kun waktu kecil. Hanya saja ada perubahan warna cat, beberapa barang-barang baru milik Raito sedangkan yang lainnya tetap kubiarkan sama. Aku sangat bersyukur, sampai saat ini Raito adalah anak yang baik dan sifat buruk Sasuke-kun tidak menurun padanya. Aku tidak mau ia menjadi anak yang pendendam dan sulit memaafkan. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak pernah menceritakan tentang sejarah gelap klan Uchiha padanya. Cukup sudah cerita tersebut menyulut amarah dan perang. Tapi kadang aku bertanya pada hatiku sendiri, apa aku salah bila tidak menceritakan hal tersebut padanya? Aku takut justru ini akan menjadi bola panas yang akan bergulir dikemudian hari.

**~For You~**

"apakah cuma itu caranya nenek?" tanya Naruto

"entahlah, tapi ini hasil penelitian dan analisis tim inti Shikamaru selama setahun" jawab Tsunade

"tapi mustahil, itu terlalu sulit untuknya?" balas Naruto sambil menggebrak meja

"apa boleh buat, kurasa hanya itu jalan satu-satunya agar orang itu kembali" timpal Shikamaru

yang mendadak muncul di jendela menyela pembicaraan mereka berdua di kantor Hokage.

"apa kau gila? mana mungkin anak sekecil Raito bisa membangkitkan Susanoo dan membuka segel pedang totsuka yang menyegel Sasuke dan Madara sekaligus!"

"Aku tahu, tadinya aku pun tidak mau memberitahu hasil penelitianku setelah membaca berbagai gulungan rahasia klan Uchiha yang tersimpan di kuil Shouen dan Nakano. Karena kalian maupun Sakura sendiri pasti tidak percaya dan tidak akan setuju akan rencana ini. Persentase keberhasilannya pun hanya 5%, itu juga harus menunggu hingga Raito minimal berusia tiga belas tahun. Selain itu tidak tertutup kemungkinan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar telah meninggal karena terhisap genjutsu pedang totsuka. Resiko lainnya, bisa saja Madara pun ikut tertarik keluar dari genjutsu" tegas Shikamaru.

"oh ayolah Shikamaru, pikirkan cara lain yang lebih realistis" pinta Naruto

Shikamaru diam sejenak melihat ke arah pohon Sakura yang sedang bermekaran di seluruh desa. Ia pun buka mulut.

"sebenarnya ada satu lagi, tapi itu berdasarkan keberuntungan semata dan tidak bisa dilakukan oleh siapapun. Kalian pasti lebih tida percaya lagi. Sebaiknya tidak usah kuceritakan" Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

"apa itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"sudah kubilang, tidak akan kuceritakan!" Shikamaru menekankan

"Ayolah.." rengeknya seakan merajuk seperti anak kecil

"Sudahlah Naruto, jangan paksa Shikamaru. Mungkin dia memiliki alasan tersendiri" ujar Tsunade

"Huh, baiklah. Eh, apa Sakura-chan sudah tahu tentang hal ini?" tanya Naruto lagi

"belum, biar nanti aku saja yang memberitahukannya" jawab Tsunade mantap

"Eeh aku saja nek!"

Naruto mengajukan diri supaya dia saja yang menceritakan hal tersebut padaku, namun berakhir dengan sebuah benjolan besar di kepalanya akibat pukulan super seiya Tsunade-sama.

**~For You~**

Hari ini tidak biasanya Tsunade-sama memanggilku ke rumahnya melalui seorang anbu yang dikirimkan ke rumahku, padahal biasanya dia sibuk dengan urusan antar rumah sakit di luar Konoha semenjak pensiun dari jabatan Hokage tujuh tahun yang lalu. Setelah mengantar Raito ke tempat biasa tim tujuh berlatih, aku ingin segera menemuinya. Firasatku berkata, bahwa ini adalah hal yang luar biasa penting.

"duduklah Sakura, bagaimana kabar anakmu?" tanya Tsunade sambil menuangkan teh

"dia baik-baik saja shisou, sekarang dia sibuk berlatih bersama Kakashi sensei disela-sela kegiatan sekolahnya" jawab Sakura apa adanya

"minumlah, aku membelinya di Iwagakure. Katanya bagus untuk kesehatan" tawar Tsunade

"terima kasih, tapi apa sebenarnya yang ingin shisou bicarakan denganku?" tanya Sakura sedikit tak sabar

"…"

"shisou?"

"Dulu aku pernah bilang bahwa Sasuke belum tentu meninggal kan?"

"Iya"

"Jadi, begini Sakura…"

Tsunade-sama menceritakan panjang lebar tentang penelitian Shikamaru berikut penjelasan rincinya. Reaksiku pun hampir sama dengan Naruto, tidak begitu percaya dengan hal tersebut. Aku menolak bila Raito harus dipaksa bisa membangkitkan susanoo minimal ketika usianya menyentuh angka tiga belas tahun.

"aku sekedar memberi informasi, percaya atau tidak terserah padamu. Aku juga tidak setuju akan hal itu karena aku pun sangat menyayangi anakmu Sakura" tutup beliau

Setelah berbicara banyak hingga matahari hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat, aku pamit pulang. Kesimpulannya tentu saja kami tidak mau menggunakan cara itu untuk mengembalikan Sasuke-kun. Walau dalam hatiku yang terdalam, aku amat merindukannya. Ingin kembali menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang khas, sikapnya yang dingin, mengingat saat ia mengelus rambutku, dan kalimat terakhir yang ia katakan padaku sebelum ia meninggalkan kami.

"_**Sakura, jaga dirimu dan anak kita baik-baik. Aku sayang kalian" **_

Bulir-bulir airmata itu telah menggenang kembali di pelupuk mata, airmata yang selalu coba kutahan demi anakku. Aku tidak mau ia melihatku menangis, meskipun sekarang mungkin ia masih sedang berlatih bersama Kakashi sensei. Namun nampaknya kali ini tidak, karena ia sudah berada tepat dihadapanku, menatapku polos, menyimpan sejuta tanya mengapa ibunya berwajah sendu.

"ibu kenapa menangis?" tanya Raito pelan

Segera kuhapus airmata dengan telapak tanganku.

"siapa bilang ibu menangis? Mata ibu cuma kemasukan debu" jawabku mencoba untuk tidak terlihat sedih

"jangan bohong, kalau ada yang jahat sama ibu bilang saja padaku. Akan kuhadapi mereka"

Instingnya memang kuat, sepertinya ia tahu kalau aku mendustainya. Entah mengapa aku merasa melihat sosok Sasuke berada dibalik punggung Raito saat ia mengatakannya. Itu membuat hatiku bertambah sedih, kerinduan makin menggerogotinya.

"tidak nak, ibu tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa…" suaraku bergetar mati-matian menahan tangis

Hanya kata-kata itulah yang mampu keluar dari kerongkonganku, akhirnya tangisku pun meledak, serta merta kupeluk erat Raito di halaman depan rumah kami. Anakku bingung akan apa yang terjadi padaku, ia hanya bisa membalas erat pelukanku. Ia pikir mungkin inilah yang dirasa baik untuk ibunya sekarang.

"jangan menangis bu, Raito sayang kok sama ibu" ucapnya mengusap-usap punggungku

"Raito.." kupererat pelukanku mengingat apa yang Tsunade-sama katakan tentang putraku.

Apa lacur, aku masih saja menangis. Aku benar-benar payah, kini aku malah terlihat cengeng di depan anakku sendiri. Tanpa kusadari ada sesosok bayangan yang mengintip kami dari puncak pepohonan. Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini aku sudah merasa ada yang mengintai kami. Apa itu anbu yang ditugaskan Naruto? Musuh kah? atau siapa?

**Esoknya..**

"anak-anak, tiga hari lagi ada perayaan Sichi-Go-San di kuil Shouen yang bertepatan dengan hari libur tahunan bagi seluruh shinobi Konoha. Maka kami dari pihak akademi berencana mengadakan.."

"Sensei, Shici-Go-San itu apa?" tanya Narita sembari menggaruk kepalanya

Omongan Iruka-sensei dipotong paksa oleh suara cempreng Narita

"Ah iya sensei lupa menjelaskannya, tapi mungkin diantara kalian sudah ada yang tahu apa itu Shici-Go-San?"

"Saya sensei!" Hyuuga Mayumi, putri tunggal Hyuuga Neji mengangkat tangannya antusias.

Iruka mempersilahkan Mayumi menjawab pertanyaan Narita.

"Shichi-Go-San adalah upacara untuk merayakan pertumbuhan anak yang mencapai usia tiga, lima dan tujuh tahun. Anak-anak yang sudah cukup umur sebagai peserta Shici-Go-San didandani dengan hakama untuk laki-laki, dan haori untuk perempuan. Kemudian mereka dibawa ke kuil untuk didoakan agar panjang umur dan sehat selalu" Tutup Mayumi dengan wajah berbinar

"Arigatou, Mayumi-chan. Nah itulah penjelasan sederhana tentang Shici-Go-San. Sekarang kalian mengerti?" lanjut Iruka

"MENGERTI!" jawab anak-anak satu kelas

"namun negara hi memiliki peraturan sendiri tentang Shici-Go-San, dimana perayaan ini hanya dirayakan untuk semua anak yang sudah menginjak usia tujuh tahun saja. Oleh karena itu, anak-anak kelas 1-A yang sudah berusia tujuh tahun, diwajibkan ikut. Serta mengajak orangtua masing-masing ke kuil Shouen untuk merayakannya. Karena setelah selesai upacara perayaan, akan diadakan beberapa perlombaan untuk mempererat hubungan antara orangtua, anak dan guru. Tolong sampaikan pada orangtua kalian"

"Baik sensei!"

Diperjalanan pulang dari akademi, hampir semua anak-anak sibuk membicarakan tentang perayaan tersebut. Tak terkecuali para generasi penerus rookie nine Konoha.

"hei kalian nanti mau pakai hakama atau haori warna apa?" tanya Narita semangat

"entahlah, aku saja baru tahu tadi" jawab Kenichi malas, putra Shikamaru. Tanganya bertumpu di belakang kepala

"aku mau pakai haori merah muda, ayah membelikannya untukku seminggu yang lalu. Dan dia janji akan datang menemaniku bersama ibu" jawab Mayumi senang. Maklum, Neji jarang sekali ada di rumah sejak dia diangkat menjadi ketua anbu menggantikan Sasuke.

"asyik sekali ya, paman Neji sangat perhatian padamu Mayumi. Ayahku sih mana ingat membelikanku hakama untuk perayaan macam itu" tanggap Narita menghela napas pasrah

"wajarlah, ayahmu kan Hokage. Banyak sekali hal yang harus beliau pikirkan selain dirimu" kata Raito

"Kurasa paman Naruto ingat, soalnya kemarin kulihat paman bersama bibi Hinata sedang memilih Hakama anak-anak di pertokoan blok dua" timpal Mayumi

"Benarkah? Asyik ! Kalau kau bagaimana Raito? Apa **Ayah**mu sudah menyiapkan hakama untukmu?" teriak Narita tanpa mensensor ucapannya sendiri yang kita ketahui ada yang mesti diralat.

DUAKK

Sebuah injakan kecil Hagumi (adik kembar Sano, putri Sai) di kaki Narita membuatnya meringis nyeri.

"**Aku tidak tahu, maaf"** jawab Raito datar dan singkat. Lalu ia berlari tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada teman-temannya

"Apa-apaan sih kau Hagumi?" sosor Narita, tidak rela kakinya diinjak seenaknya/

"BODOH, mengapa kau bertanya tentang hal itu pada Raito sih?" balas Hagumi

"Memangnya pertanyaan ku ada yang sa.. Ah IYA, DASAR BODOH!" kontan Narita menampar mukanya. Ia baru menyadari kesalahannya.

"Kau sih tidak bisa menjaga mulutmu, Raito jadi tersinggung tuh" ujar Kenichi

"Gawat, bagaimana ini?" air muka si pirang berubah suram membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kelak.

**~For You~**

Sekarang sudah saatnya makan malam, biasanya dia sudah duduk manis di bangku meja makan sambil menungguiku memasak. Tapi sejak pulang dari akademi, Raito sama sekali belum keluar dari kamarnya. Apa dia sakit? Semoga saja tidak. Karena aku sendiri sedang tidak enak badan, ditambah lagi dengan tumpukan tugas rumah sakit yang menanti untuk kukerjakan. Sudah sebulan ini aku harus lembur, terkadang kubawa semua tugas itu ke rumah agar anakku tidak kesepian. Aku tidak mau membiarkan ia merasa sendirian, meskipun aku tahu ia anak yang cerdas dan mengerti akan konsekuensi dari pekerjaan ibunya sebagai seorang dokter yang harus selalu siap siaga kapanpun dibutuhkan. Oh iya, Raito harus segera mencoba hakama lucu yang baru kubelikan tadi siang. Kuharap dia senang memakainya saat Shici-Go-San nanti. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Ino karena telah mengingatkanku tentang perayaan ini. Hampir saja aku lupa.

Kuketuk pintu kamarnya, tak ada jawaban. Hening. Apa dia ketiduran? Akhirnya kucoba untuk membukanya, siapa tahu tidak dikunci. Dugaanku tepat. Kamarnya gelap, kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kamar mencari sosok malaikat kecilku. Kulihat ia tertidur di atas kasurnya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong. Ada apa dengannya kami-sama?

"Raito, ayo kita makan malam, ibu sudah menyiapkan makanan favoritmu. Sup tomat " sapaku penuh kasih sayang

Ia tetap diam, tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menengok pada ibunya.

"Ada apa sayang? Raito marah sama ibu?" tanyaku cemas, tidak biasanya ia begini. Kucium dahinya agar ia mau mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Apa ia marah gara-gara kemarin aku tanpa sebab menangis di depannya?

"Ibu.." akhirnya ia menatapku jua.

"Iya sayang.."

"Apa ayah membenci Raito?" tanyanya polos

Kami-sama, aku tak menyangka Raito akan menanyakan hal seperti itu padaku. Selama ini yang ia tahu adalah ayahnya sedang melakukan misi ke suatu tempat yang sangat jauh dan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyelesaikannya, aku maupun Naruto dan yang lainnya tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sudah meninggal. Karena bukti konkrit bahwa ia sudah meninggal tidak ada sama sekali.

"tentu saja tidak nak, ayah sangat menyayangimu. Lebih dari apapun, seperti ibu menyayangimu juga. Kenapa tiba-tiba Raito bertanya begitu?"

"kalau ayah sayang sama Raito, kenapa dia tidak pernah pulang? Kenapa dia tidak pernah memberi kabar? Kenapa dia tidak menyempatkan diri bertemu denganku dan ibu? Kenapa saat aku berulangtahun dia tidak pernah datang? Kenapa bu?"

Tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Hatiku meradang, jiwanya yang mengharapkan sosok seorang ayah terpancar jelas di bola mata hitamnya. Aku bingung mesti menjawab apa atas pertanyaannya tadi.

"apapun itu, percayalah. seberapa jauh pun ayahmu, dimana pun dia berada sekarang, namun jiwa dan cintanya selalu berada di sini bersama kita" kuletakkan tanganku di dadanya.

Ia mengangguk pelan, belum begitu puas dengan jawabanku. Ia berkata dengan suara serak

"tapi aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan ayah, selama ini aku hanya pernah melihat wajahnya lewat foto. Ibu, tolong katakan pada paman Naruto, suruh ayahku pulang sebentar. Izinkan aku merayakan Shici-Go-San bersama kalian berdua, sehari saja. Aku ingin seperti teman-teman yang lain merayakannya bersama kedua orangtua mereka. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya ibu. kalau beliau mengabulkannya, aku janji akan melakukan apa saja untuk paman Naruto. Karena itu, aku mohon sampaikanlah permintaanku yang satu ini…"

pertahanan Raito runtuh, bagaimanapun juga dia hanyalah anak polos yang baru berumur tujuh tahun.

Aku terhenyak mendengar permintaan Raito, inikah klimaks dari kesabarannya selama ini? Betapa besar ketulusan dan kerinduan yang menggelegak di dadanya pada Sasuke. Tetapi permintaanmu hampir mustahil sayang, ibu sendiri tidak tahu harus mengadu pada siapa lagi agar ayahmu kembali pada kita. Tidak mungkin kukatakan tentang rencana Shikamaru. Di lain pihak, haruskah aku mengatakan kebenaran agar ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sasuke, aku harus bagaimana? Jawab aku Sasuke…

"Baik, akan ibu sampaikan.. sekarang kita makan dulu ya?" bujukku, untunglah kali ini aku bisa menahan perasaanku agar tak lagi terlihat rapuh di depannya.

"Un, janji ya?" Raito menyodorkan kelingkingnya padaku

"Janji" jari kelingking kami bertautan, senyum kembali menghias wajahnya

**Terima kasih**** Banyak**

Semua teman-teman yang telah mendukung cerita ini

punya pesan atau ide lain untuk author?

REVIEW PLEASE?

**2011****年 ****7****月 ****25****日**

**Shinkerbell Company**


	4. Chapter 4

"Enak kan?"

"Un, semua masakan ibu memang enak kok" jawabnya sumringah sambil menyuapkan sup tomat itu ke mulut kecilnya

Tok, tok, tok

Suara ketukan tersebut membuyarkan suasana yang baru saja kudapat setelah mendamaikan hati anakku

"Hmm sepertinya ada tamu, Raito makan sendiri ya?"

"Umm"

Tok, tok, tok, tok

"Ya sebentar" Sakura membuka pintu dan terlihat sosok yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia kenal **"Eh?"**

**Naruto** Belongs to** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Final Odyssey** / **For You **copyright **saiasaiasaia Shinkerbell**

**FINAL CHAPTER **

Genre : Family/Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

Pairing : SASUSAKU

CANON VERSE

**Memeriahkan Sasusaku Fanday **

Disarankan sambil mendengarkan lagu_** Tears Are Falling (Shin Jae) and Why Are Not (TIM)**_

"Naruto?"

"Aa, Sakura selamat malam maaf menggangu istirahatmu" sapa Naruto sambil memamerkan senyum lima jarinya

"Begini Sakura,,.."

"Kita bicara di dalam saja, di luar dingin.." ucap Sakura balas tersenyum

"Baiklah"

Aroma kayu khas mansion Uchiha menyambut indra penciuman sang Hokage. Sudah cukup lama ia tak berkunjung ke rumah sahabat yang dulu sempat menjadi wanita pujaan hatinya akibat kesibukannya sebagai Hokage. Naruto masih ingat hari dimana Sasuke menolong dan menggantikannya melawan Madara hingga peristiwa itu terjadi, yang mana menyebabkan Sasuke menghilang dari kehidupan serta keluarga yang baru dibinanya. Di ruang tengah, Naruto mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya malam-malam begini adalah untuk meminta maaf atas perkataan anaknya saat pulang dari akademi yang dirasa menyinggung hati Raito. Narita sendiri tidak ikut serta karena ia sedang sakit perut karena kebanyakan makan ramen. Putra sulung Naruto itu benar-benar menyesal karena sedikit banyak telah mencederai perasaan teman baiknya. Sakura menggangguk, ia mengerti mengapa Raito mendadak murung dan aneh sebelum makan malam. Ia pun memanggil putranya, awalnya Raito agak terkejut mendapati orang yang mengunjungi rumahnya adalah tuan Hokage. Sakura meminta Raito untuk memaafkan Narita, ia tak mau anaknya menjadi pendendam seperti seseorang. Raito bilang ia memaafkan Narita, karena Raito pikir itu adalah hal sepele yang memang tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan dan dipermasalahkan. Naruto senang, ia dapat melihat sisi baik Sasuke dari seorang Raito. Kemudian Raito teringat akan keinginannya yang hendak ia sampaikan pada Naruto

"Hokage-sama, saya punya satu permintaan"

"Hee?" Naruto terkejut karena Raito tak biasanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hokage-sama'

Jinchuriki ini melirikkan bola matanya pada si pemilik mata emerald yang duduk disamping bocah bermata kelam itu. Mencoba mencari penjelasan akan apa yang tengah terjadi. Apa ia yang salah dengar? Sakura menjawab tatapan Naruto yang dapat diartikan 'tenang, biar aku yang tangani'.

"Sayang sekarang kan sudah jam sembilan, ayo tidur sana.. Besok pagi-pagi Raito kan harus ke akademi?"

"Tapi bu?..."

"Biar ibu saja yang mengatakannya, Raito percaya kan sama ibu?"

"_**Mochiron"**_(*tentu)

Setelah memberikan salam selamat malam pada Ayahanda Uzumaki Narita, Raito naik ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua disusul Sakura. Setelah memastikan bahwa Raito sudah tidur. Sakura kembali menemui Naruto yang tengah menyeruput teh panas yang telah tersaji di atas meja.

"Naruto bisakah kita membicarakan ini di luar?"

Dari nada bicaranya, Naruto sadar bahwa ini adalah hal penting yang tidak boleh di dengar oleh bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu. Mereka akhirnya pergi ke bangku yang bersejarah bagi Sakura. Karena ditempat itu menyimpan sejuta kenangan antara ia dan Sasuke. Tempat pondasi awal bahtera rumah tangganya dibangun. Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sepuluh malam, jalanan mulai sepi. Tak ada penduduk yang berlalu lalang selain para ninja yang sedang bertugas atau baru pulang dari misi. Suara jangkrik meramaikan suasana malam ini. Bulan purnama enggan menampakkan rupanya yang tertutup awan.

"Ini kan tempat Sasuke melamarmu dulu?" ungkap Naruto

Bola mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Masih teringang jelas dikepalanya manakala Sasuke menyematkan cincin perak itu di jari manisnya. Kemudian mereka berciuman lembut, bukan karena nafsu, tapi karena mereka memang saling mencinta. Segera disekanya air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk. Sial, kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia mudah sekali terbawa perasaan.

"Aaa, maaf Sakura aku mengingatkanmu. Eeto, jadi apa yang sebenarnya mau kita bicarakan?"

"Tidak apa, ini soal Raito.."

"Katakan saja Sakura, aku siap mendengarkan dan membantumu"

Sakura menceritakan semua kata-kata Raito menjelang makan malam tadi, airmatanya tak kuasa ia bendung. Ia menangis sesenggukan, tapi tidak begitu keras.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku merasa gagal tidak bisa menjaga perasaannya, aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya sesedih itu, aku tidak sanggup menolak keinginannya lagi Naruto"

"Pasti ini sangat berat bagimu, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Besok pagi aku akan berdiskusi dengan Shikamaru dan Nenek Tsunade mengenai ini. Sudah jangan menangis lagi, kita pasti punya jalan keluar yang baik untuk masalahmu. Serahkan saja semuanya padaku"

"Terima kasih Naruto, maaf kami sering merepotkanmu" Sakura menjabat tangan Naruto

Naruto merasa suhu tubuh Sakura lebih panas dari sebelumnya saat tangan mereka bertemu.

"Sakura kau demam?" tanya Naruto

"Aku memang sedang kurang enak badan" jawabnya lesu

"Sebaiknya kau segera beristirahat. Kasihan Raito sendirian, pulanglah sebelum ia sadar kau tidak ada di rumah. Kuantar ya?"

"Aku masih kuat Naruto, terima kasih. Lagipula aku masih ingin disini sebentar" Tolak Sakura

"Tidak Sakura, aku harus mengantarkanmu pulang. Kau pucat"

Setelah melalui perdebatan kecil, akhirnya Naruto mengalah. Meski agak berat hati Naruto harus merelakan Sakura sendiri karena ada seorang anbu yang menjemputnya untuk menandatangani beberapa berkas penting yang harus diproses secepatnya.

Sesaat Sakura bisa bernafas lega karena Naruto akan membantunya, entah cara apa yang akan ditempuh penggemar setia Ichiraku Ramen itu agar "Sasuke hadir" di festival esok lusa. Sakura masih duduk merenung menikmati angin malam yang menyentuh tengkuknya, mengenang masa lalunya bersama Sasuke. Menggali kenangan yang pernah ia lalui bersamanya di tempat ini.

"Sasuke-kun, kau dimana sekarang? Kami merindukanmu.. Anak kita ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Jika kau masih ada, pulanglah. Bila kau sudah tiada,.. aku tak tahu harus bagaimana Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura dengan suara parau. Sakura berdiri melangkah meninggalkan tempatnya duduk, namun lama kelamaan jalannya limbung. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, pandangannya mengabur, gelap

BRUKK

Ia jatuh pingsan, ditengah ketidaksadarannya ia merasa seseorang menggendong tubuhnya yang lemas. Sesaat ia melihat sosok yang tengah menggendongnya berambut hitam kebiruan mencuat ke belakang, kulitnya putih dan dingin seperti…

"Sasuke-kun?"

**~For You**

Cahaya mentari menyeruak masuk melalui celah gorden kamarku, kepalaku masih sedikit sakit. Untunglah demamku sudah agak turun. Hei sudah jam berapa ini? sudah berapa lama aku tidur. Aku lupa membangunkan Raito. Apa ia sudah bangun? Ketika kulirik jam di meja samping tempat tidurku, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Pandanganku teralihkan pada sebuah bingkai foto yang berada disebelah jam yang terisi foto pernikahanku dengan Sasuke-kun. Tunggu dulu? aku jadi ingat kejadian semalam. Kami-sama apakah itu hanya mimpi? Tapi mengapa terasa begitu nyata. Bukankah kemarin malam aku pingsan, bagaimana aku bisa berada di rumah? Jika benar yang mengantarku semalam adalah Sasuke-kun, mengapa ia tak berbicara sedikitpun padaku? Ah pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini membuat kepalaku sakit lagi. Ketika aku berbalik ke samping kananku, ternyata ada tubuh kecil yang tertutupi oleh selimut tebal yang menyelimutiku. Raito rupanya.

"Ohayou Rai-kun" kucoba membangunkan anakku sambil mengelus pipinya yang halus. Ia menggeliat mencari sumber suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Ohayou" jawabnya setengah mengantuk, ia pun bangun dan mencium pipiku.

"Kok Raito tidur di kamar ibu?" tanyaku penasaran

"Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, seperti ada yang memperhatikanku terus. Jadi aku pindah saja kemari. Hehehe"

"Masa sih? Bilang aja Raito mau tidur sama ibu lagi" godaku sambil mencolek hidungnya

"Tidak bu, sungguh. Semalam aku merasa ada aura asing di rumah kita!" tegasnya

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan, mungkin itu cuma perasaanmu saja. Sekarang ayo sana mandi, nanti terlambat loh"

"Okey!"

Raito melompat dari tempat tidurku langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Aku diam berpikir, jangan-jangan semalam memang bukan mimpi. Kami-sama ada apakah gerangan?

**~For You ~**

Sehari menjelang festival, aku mengambil cuti. Selain karena kesehatanku yang kurang baik, aku ingin lebih mempersiapkan keperluan Raito untuk Shichigosan. Selesai membereskan rumah, maka kuputuskan untuk menemui nenek kucing (Neko-ba). Aku ingin meminta nasehat darinya. Aku merasa tak bisa diam saja, sementara Naruto belum memberi kabar apa-apa tentang esok hari. Perjalanan menuju Neko Mansion tidak begitu jauh, memakan waktu tidak lebih dari dua jam. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berkunjung kerumah beliau. Terakhir kali aku kesana bersama Sasuke-kun delapan tahun yang lalu untuk memberi tahu kabar pernikahan kami. Sedangkan terakhir aku bertemu Nenek kucing saat ia datang ke rumah untuk melihat Raito yang saat itu baru berusia enam minggu. Saat aku melalui perbatasan desa, kulihat Narita sedang menghitung sambil memejamkan mata menghadap pohon. Kurasa ia sedang bermain***onigokko** (petak umpet) bersama kawan-kawannya. Hei mengapa mereka bermain sejauh ini? Segera kuhampiri ia agar segera pulang. Mengingat beberapa puluh meter dari sini ada hutan kematian.

"Empat, tiga, du-"

"Narita?" kutepuk bahunya

"Eh, Sakura-baasan?"

"Kenapa kamu disini? berbahaya"

"Ngg, tidak.. aku dan teman-teman hanya ingin mencari suasana baru. Jadi kami mengikuti saran seorang daimyo yang kami temui di depan akademi"

"Berarti Raito juga?"

"Ya"

Kupinta Narita untuk sesegera mungkin menemukan teman-temannya yang bersembunyi, firasat buruk. Dua puluh menit kami mencari, hampir semuanya dapat kami temukan kecuali Raito dan Kenichi. Kemana mereka?

"Anak-anak sebaiknya kalian pulang duluan, biar bibi saja yang mencari Raito dan Kenichi"

"Tapi kami juga khawatir" jawab Mayumi polos

"Serahkan saja semuanya pada bibi. Sano, antar mereka semua pulang ya?" pintaku pada putra Sai

"Wakatta" jawab Sano

"Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku masih ingin mencari teman-temanku" Ia lipat tangannya di depan dada sebagai tanda penolakan. Narita benar-benar keras kepala seperti ayahnya. Setelah kubujuk akhirnya ia mau pulang meski setengah hati.

Aku pun lanjut mencari ke arah hutan kematian, hanya tempat itu yang belum terjamah oleh pencarianku. Melewati sebuah pohon besar yang rindang, seorang anak kecil seusia Raito terengah-engah berlari menuju kearahku. Kenichi rupanya. Dia berkata dengan terbata-bata "Raito, Raito diserang pria bertopeng di dekat pagar pembatas hutan kematian". Firasatku benar. Aku meminta Kenichi secepatnya meminta bantuan ke desa. Kami-sama bagaimana bisa Raito diserang? Apakah anbu yang ditugaskan untuk menjaganya juga tak berkutik melawan mereka? perasaanku kian tak menentu, semoga Raito baik-baik saja.

ZRATT

Sebuah kunai meluncur menggores betis kananku. Ketika aku berbalik, ada seorang ninja sekelas Jounin yang menyeringai padaku.

"Haruno, ah Uchiha Sakura sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa" ucap seorang ninja berambut coklat

"Kau?" aku ingat dia adalah ninja yang dulu pernah menyatakan cinta padaku di perang dunia ninja ke empat, Arashi.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu, kau masih cantik seperti waktu itu ya?"

"Langsung saja, sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana pedihnya hidupku selama ini. Ditolak olehmu demi seorang ninja pelarian yang telah membuatku kehilangan sebelah mata. Sebagai gantinya, akan kubunuh anak kalian!"

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan coba-coba lukai Raito!"

"Santai saja, Mifune masih mengejarnya, kelihatannya anakmu cukup pintar. Sudah sebulan ini aku mengawasi anak itu"

"**Kyuryo Sabaku ryuha"**

Tiba-tiba Arashi mengeluarkan jurus andalannya berbentuk pasir jeli yang lengket seperti permen karet. Aku terjerat di pohon karenanya. Lama-lama tubuhku semakin lemas. Ternyata benda ini juga menyerap cakra dari tubuhku.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah bisa merasakan kehebatanku. Sebentar lagi akan kau lihat dengan mata kepalamu bagaimana aku akan mengambil sharingan putramu yang tampan itu untuk mengembalikan cahaya di mataku…"

SRAAT

Tiga buah shuriken melayang mengenai punggung Arashi.

"Jangan ganggu ibuku!" Peluh mengalir deras di wajahnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal Raito berdiri di atas pohon. Terlihat jelas bahwa Raito kelelahan.

"Jadi kau berhasil lolos dari anak buahku, pintar juga kau bocah. Biarlah, tempat ini akan menjadi kuburan kalian berdua"

"Raito, lari! " teriakku sekuatnya.

Tapi ia tak mau dengar, dan malah melompat turun sambil merapal jurus Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu. Namun itu tidak berguna karena Arashi selangkah lebih cepat membekuk Raito dengan jurusnya sehingga dia pingsan.

"Jangan sentuh anakku!" Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari benda lengket yang menjeratku. Sial, sulit sekali.

Arashi kian mendekati Raito yang tergeletak pingsan karena terikat oleh jurus yang sama membelengguku.

"Kumohon, jangan sentuh dia. Kau bunuh saja aku!"

"Huh kau pikir aku akan iba melihat airmatamu Sakura, tapi baiklah bila kau ingin mati duluan. Sayang sekali Uchiha Sasuke sudah mati, padahal biar sekalian kubantai habis"

Kami-sama mengapa bantuan tak kunjung datang. Inikah akhir hidupku. Sebelum sempat melakukan perlawanan, aku harus menyerah secepat ini. Bila aku harus mati, setidaknya izinkanlah Raito untuk tetap hidup. Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun, tak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menjaga anak kita. Kupejamkan mataku tak sanggup melihat kenyataan yang ada.

Arashi kembali merapal jurus yang berbeda "Ninpou Cho-"

_CRUSH_

"**Cukup sampai disini**" suara berat nan dingin diiringi suara sayatan kusanagi terdengar jelas

Saat kubuka mata, suasana yang tadinya tegang menjadi hening. Sosok Arashi serta tiga mayat teman-temanya sudah terbujur lemas –mati- bersimbah darah di tanah. Dan, dan seorang pria berbaju putih berkerah tinggi, berambut biru tua, membelakangiku tengah memasukan kusanaginya yang berlumur darah itu kembali ke tempatnya. Bukankah dia…

"Sa-su-ke- kun?" Bagai tersihir aku tak melepas pandangan dari objek yang berada di depanku.

Pria itu tak berbalik, maka sekali lagi kupanggil namanya.

"Sasuke kun? Sasuke kun"

Ia berbalik, dan benar.. itu memang dia Kami-sama. Ia kembali, utuh tanpa kurang suatu apapun seperti dulu. Kugeleng-gelengkan kepalaku berharap ini memang bukan sekedar ilusi. Ya benar, sosok itu masih ada di hadapanku. Ia mendekatiku sambil menggendong Raito dan melepaskan benda lengket itu dengan mudahnya. Begitu lepas, aku langsung memeluknya erat. Menghapus semua beban, penat serta rindu mendalam yang menyiksa. Ia hanya diam, membalas pelukanku.

"Ini benar-benar kau kan Sasuke-kun? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya hingga suaraku serak. Sasuke kun mengelus rambut merah mudaku

" Maaf-" itulah kata-kata pertama yang diucapkannya padaku. Senangnya bisa mendengar suara suamiku lagi.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi " lanjutnya

"APA? tapi Raito belum sempat bertemu denganmu" responku sambil melirik Raito yang masih pingsan.

"Bila kalian masih ingin melihatku, biarkan aku pergi.." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun, aku tidak mengerti. Aku mohon jangan pergi lagi! Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" kucengkeram pakaian Sasuke-kun untuk menekankan ketakutanku akan kehilangannya.

"Ada sesuatu hal yang masih harus kulakukan, bersabarlah sebentar lagi"

Dan Sasuke menghilang, tanpa memberi penjelasan apapun terkait kehadirannya yang begitu mendadak. Kehadirannya saat kami memang sangat membutuhkan pertolongan. Dalam sekejap seiring hilangnya Sasuke, aku merasa ada yang memukul punggungku sehingga aku kehilangan kesadaran.

**To Be Continued **

Hallo Minna-san gomen ne, lama update.. udah biasa kan ? #tendanged

Sakuranya jadi terkesan cengeng ya? Bentar-bentar nangis, bentar-bentar nangis. Saya emang bodoh, ga bisa merangkai kata-kata yang bagus #pundung

Karena merasa kepanjangan, saya tidak bisa mengakhiri fict ini di chapter 4 ..

Janji deh, **chapter 5 adalah final chap.** Udah liat naruto terbaru di internet? Ada SASUKE LAGI sama ITACHI #kyaaaaaaa kangennya.

_**BALASAN REVIEW: **_

Kakaru niachinaha : ini dah ada lanjutannya, makasih dah ngikutin fict abal ini T.T #terharu

Ria kishimoto: sebenarnya yang suka ngintip itu ada yang Sasuke, ada si Arashi : D hehe

Giraffe : Arigatou ne Giraffe-san telah setia membaca fict saya T.T . ni dah update…

Himitsu mezu: Makasih sarannya , wah senangnya masih ada yang mengharapkan herbivor follower update..

Uchiha Annisuke ELF: sudah terjawab kan dek di chap ini

Chezahana-chan: yap. yap arigatou senpai

Pinky the skategirl: yap, yap, yap

Sakirha uchiha: Like too!

Chini Van : UPDATE

Kanami Sakura: terima kasih banyak atas sarannya

Uchiharuno Sasusaku : imoto, neechan dah apdet ..

Fiyui chan: Semoga happy ending yach.. #masihrahasia

Uchiharlinz ayhank-chan: maaf saya emang rada lelet kalo masalah apdet

Kudo Widya chan edogawa : gak kok, saya gak maksain raito buat bisa susanoo..

**SHINKERBELL COMPANY**

**2012****年****03****月****11****日**


End file.
